


Still Think I Can't Handle This?

by scarletassasin



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletassasin/pseuds/scarletassasin
Summary: Trini being her her usual sarcastic self, makes a slightly sexual joke and Kimberly reacts with some surprising enthusiasm





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt someone sent me on Tumblr and I decided to post it here too. I'm gonna try to write some more for this. In the meantime, enjoy!

“Well that’s always a great way to end a workout” Trini said as she and Kimberly landed at the top of the cliff after they jumped up the chasm and through the water, soaking wet as always. 

“Tell me about it. Even though I hate getting soaked every time we leave the ship, I can’t help but appreciate how refreshing it feels.” Kimberly replied. The two of them stayed to train a while after the boys had left, since they enjoyed sparring alone occasionally. 

The sun was still setting so they decided to sit on one of the cliffs and let the sunlight dry them off a bit before they headed home. They hiked up the path to their usual spot, still feeling exhausted after their recent training session. Trini pulled her water bottle out of her backpack and let Kimberly have a sip of her water before she drank some herself. 

“So how’s your bedroom coming along?” Kimberly asked, referring to the damage Trini was still trying to fix on her walls after her encounter with Rita. 

“A few more dents and cracks here in there but the extensive damage is mostly patched up. That hole in the ceiling was the hardest to fix.” 

“Is it because you couldn’t reach it?” she joked as she pat the top of Trini’s head, teasing her about her height.

“Haha very funny. I had a ladder. And you wouldn’t be able to reach it either. The ceiling is pretty high.”

“Well, I would have known that if I’d ever actually seen your bedroom. My offer to help you fix up the walls still stands.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s almost done anyway. Besides, if it were just the two of us in my bedroom, we wouldn’t be fixing walls,” she joked. “And I don’t think you’d be able to handle it,” she teased as she winked at the other girl before she took another sip of her water. 

“I’ll take you up on that offer” Kimberly replied with slight grin on her face. Trini suddenly spit out the remaining water she had in her mouth.

“W-What?” she asked, still in shock. 

“You’re the one who offered. Are you backing out now?” the grin on her face grew as she continued to tease the other girl.

“No! No. I uh- I wasn’t expecting- I didn’t think you were-” 

“Look” Kimberly said as she stopped walking up the trail, with Trini doing the same. Kimberly stepped close to the other girl, her eyes never leaving Trini’s. “I know you’re not the type of person who would back out on something. So what’s it gonna be? How are we gonna do this?”

 Trini let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding as Kimberly stood closer to her than she ever had before. Kimberly looked down at the shorter girl, her eyes darting from Trini’s eyes to her lips and back again. Trini felt herself shiver as Kimberly’s hand delicately came up to her own, before she slowly trailed it up Trini’s arm up to her elbow. She felt a slight tug on her elbow from Kimberly, whose other hand had found its way to her hip. Their faces were inches apart, and both their gazes were locked on the other’s lips.

“I-” she froze. The tension between them at that moment was clouding her mind, not letting her focus on anything else besides Kimberly’s lips and how she noticed the other girl lick her lips as she stared down at her. Her breath hitched as Kimberly closed the distance between them. 

Their lips moved slowly against each other and Trini could taste Kimberly’s strawberry chapstick as she kissed her. Trini brought her hands up to each side of Kimberly’s neck as she deepened the kiss, her water bottle now on the ground as she had dropped it. Her heart was racing and all she could think of was that Kimberly Hart was kissing her. It’s not something she ever really expected to happen no matter how much she’d ever thought about it, but now that it was, it was better than she ever could have imagined. 

She moved her hands from Kimberly’s neck to her shirt as she grasped at it and pulled the other girl closer, their kiss moving faster and deeper than before. They both pulled back, taking a breath, their foreheads resting against each other and their eyes still closed as they enjoyed this moment of bliss. Trini brought her lips back to Kimberly’s, this time kissing her soft lips at a slower pace. When Kimberly suddenly pulled back, Trini’s lips tried to follow but Kimberly just smiled. 

“Still think I wouldn’t be able to handle it?” she teased. Trini smiled back. 

“Oh you definitely wouldn’t. You’re just gonna have to prove yourself a little bit more Hart.” Trini joked as she picked up the water bottle she had dropped moments ago. 

“Prove myself huh?”

“Yeah. My parents are going out tonight and a more perfect opportunity for you has never presented itself.” she hinted.

“Oh really? So say, I did want to use this perfect opportunity to prove myself, if I showed up at your window tonight, I’d be able to show you how much I can really handle this?” she said as her hand gestured at herself and Trini.

“Exactly.” Trini grinned.

 


End file.
